Aizens Bad Day
by theothermeakito
Summary: Aizens having a bad day, and it's only getting worse. Implied ginXaizen, just a little short story for some fun -


*** Just a short drabble on something I thought would be amusing :) Don't worry though; I am still working on Who Done It, but I have to do a little something else to get my brain rolling. ***

It had been a long day. It seemed like nothing had gone right today, and it was only getting worse. This was no way for a god-of-the-whole-universe's day to be like. It was supposed to filled with excitement, power, and people bowing down, not rampaging monsters, violent unpredictable sandstorms, and a PMSing espada. The first thing Aizen heard when he woke up was the agonizing scream of some monster. It normally wouldn't have bothered him if the sound hadn't have been so close. After it faded away, and things were quiet again, he decided that the matter had been dealt with, and rolled back over. He put his arms around Gin and sighed as he pulled him close. The foxed face man yawned and wrapped around Aizens chest. This made Aizen smile. He though about how good today was going to be and kissed Gin on the top of his head. It was nice and warm under the blankets and he was getting sleepy again. He closed his eyes and was almost asleep, when the Monster roared again. This time sounding very close. He could feel the slight vibrations of the beast as it ran. He sighed and went to get up, when Gin pulled him closer and mumbled something. Aizen smiled and leaned over to kiss him again. "I love ya Izuru." Aizen stopped dead in his tracks. His lip twitched and felt a wave of envy pour over him. He rudely pushed Gin off and stomped out of bed. The silver haired man simply purred and rolled over to the other side of the bed. Aizen threw his hair up into a ponytail. _"Wimpy little prick, what does he have that I don't? I've given him more then that coward ever did. How dare he speak that name, and IN MY BED OF ALL PLACES!!"_

Aizen fumed and continued to walk over to his pile of clothes. As he put on his pants he couldn't help but notice the vibrations becoming heavier and heavier, and now it was accompanied by lots of yelling, and roars become more agitated. It got silent for a moment and Aizen made a mental note to ask someone what that was about. He bent down to pick up his shirt when a bloodcurdling scream scared the hell out of him. He whipped around and growled, this was getting on his nerves and it sounded like it was right outside his window. Pissed, he marched over to the window and yanked back the curtains.

Now, there was no glass in any of the windows of Las Noches, so the only thing separating Aizen from the outside air, was the piece of cloth, that dear old Cirucci had made for him before she was demoted. When he whipped open the curtains, he was surprised to find himself staring in the eyes of a beast. It had about 40 eyes, and a set of very large horns on the top of his head, it looked very much like a giant millipede. They stared at each other for a second, before the beast lifted its head, opened its jaws, a let out the biggest scream it could muster. The amount of wind that came pouring out of his jaws, completely demolished Aizens room. The curtains flew off the wall, papers went everywhere, his other clothes blew to who knows where, and it blew the ribbon out of Aizens hair. He stood there for a moment trying to piece together what had happened. The smell that had come from the monster was making it hard to think. It had probably come from the dozen rows of rotting teeth in its mouth. When a flash of white and gold flew by his head and took the monster out of his view, he decided to step out and see what was going on. While flattening his hair back down, he stuck his head out the window, and saw all of szayels fraccion running around trying to corral the beast, while Szayel was running around screaming for someone not to kill it.

Aizen looked back at Gin who was still asleep on the bed. "That man could sleep though anything" Grumbled Aizen, he turned back and jumped out the window. Right as his feet hit the ground, something almost knocked him off his feet. He stumbled and caught himself. Confused he stood straight up and called Szayel over to him. He came running up "Aizen-sama, I…I… I'm so sorry about what happened outside your window" he was panting. "We were working on the Sandstorm Identifier, when this Magnificent Creature popped up on my radar, we are trying to catch it so I can get further study on, and it's the last of his kind. However its proving more difficult then I thought, and she wont stop trying to kill it--" Another white and gold flash, whizzed by and the beast exploded in mist of blood. He watched Szayel turn really pale, and then really red. He noticed the vein in his head that looked like it was going to explode. "YOU CRAZY BITCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING??! ILL NEVER GET ANOTHER CHANCE TO STUDY ONE OF THOSE, YOU KILLED THE LAST ONE!! ARGHHHHHH!!! ILL FUCKING--" his threat was cut off short by a hand on his throat the slammed him into the wall next to Aizen. "Or you'll what?" a low voice threatened. Halibel stood there with him pinned to the wall. She looked kind of sick… and really mad. "Huh? I can't hear you…speak up." she squeezed his neck tighter getting gasps and chokes from the scientist. She smiled evilly and grabbed his arm. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I SAID SPEAK UP!!!" She started to twist his arm so that the bones started to crack straining under the pressure. He yelled, or rather attempted to yell. "Ai-aiz--" His eyes got wide as started turning blue from lack of oxygen. She started laughing deviously and squeezed harder. "HALIBEL!!! Put. Him. Down…"

Aizen glowered at her. What was she thinking? Yes he could be annoying but she really needed to control her temper, and killing lesser Arrancars simply would not do. She had to learn to control herself.

She slowly looked sideways at Aizen with a look that made him feel like a frog in a snakes glare. In the back of his mind, he wished he had his zanpakuto. She dropped Szayel, and started walking toward Aizen. In the calmest voice he could manage he asked her "What do you think you are doing?" She stopped, and frowned at Aizen. With a low growl she uttered "I hate Men." With that she whipped around and promptly killed all of Szayels fraccion. Sheathing her sword, she stalked away into the distance and disappeared.

**** short story. Just a little something to get my brain rolling ^-^ what did you think? Another chapter to follow if it's asked for :3 ****


End file.
